


Worlds Without Maps

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: The Warriors of Hyrule [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, POV Female Character, Women In Power, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word drabbles for various pairings. Hyrule Warriors spoilers!</p><p>1. Getting what she wants only hurts Lana more.</p><p>2. Cia desires a way to show her true power</p><p>3. Zelda and Impa go on a picnic.</p><p>4. Midna and Zelda meet again.</p><p>5. Cia awakens.</p><p>6. One body becomes two.</p><p>7. Lana's touch means everything to Cia.</p><p>8. Zelda's secret is tearing her apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instead

Whatever had possessed the goddesses to create emotions, Lana would never know. What good was joy, after all, when sadness would end up replacing it?

Why feel love when it would only end with despair filling her stomach?

Those thoughts raced through her mind as the hard wall of Hyrule Castle hit her back and Link's rough, battle worn hands ran through her hair and down her back.

In one way, it was a dream come true, her wishes granted.

Yet as her stomach twisted, she thought of Cia's faded body; perhaps Link should have loved her other half instead.


	2. Prize

If watching Hyrule over the ages had taught Cia anything, then it was that any dark hearted person wanted to rule the world. From Ganondorf's incarnations, to his ever reborn sidekicks from the line of Ghirahim, all desired complete power.

Power, Cia knew, was wonderful. There was nothing quite like the feeling of being able to do as she pleased, to be above the rest.

Still, it was hard to want Hyrule and the world alone, not when its eternally reborn hero was better than both.

Yes, Cia desired power.

She just wanted a trophy, a boy in green, also.


	3. Calm

Zelda felt like the princess from a fairy story, the kind that didn't worry about war or ancient enemies or the wills of the goddesses. Instead, she felt free. Free to laugh and smile, free to be able to truly enjoy the world for once.

Impa laced her left hand through Zelda's own. "This was a lovely spot for our picnic." Streaks of orange filled her white hair as the sun set over the meadow.

Zelda nodded. It was one of the few spots in a Hyrule untouched by war.

They stayed together, hands interlinked, even after the sun set.


	4. Incarnate

Zelda's mind flashed with images the moment that Midna's hand touched against her own. The images were followed by connected sights and smells. For a moment she saw the world through new, yet achingly familiar, eyes.

For a moment, there was no war in Hyrule and no rip in time. There was only then and them, the princesses of two worlds. There was no Cia, no Link, nothing but but Zelda and Midna's lips locked together and hearts intertwined.

Judging by the wide grin and twinkling eyes on Midna's face when Zelda broke away, she remembered that other life also.


	5. The Person You Think You Deserve

She remembered fading, her soul too weak to even rip apart. Instead, bit by bit, it slowly broke away. It wasn't as if Cia had the strength to to put the pieces back where they fit.

Time and time again, she had watched warlords fight for the Triforce, stepping on their own soldiers' blood to walk up to it. All that watching, and yet Cia had still made history repeat.

Then, nothing.

When she awoke, she didn't feel whole, not completely. Above her was Lana.

"You're awake!"

"You," Cia replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "You stayed for me."


	6. Split

There was pain, so deep that had she been mortal than surely she would have died. After a moment, the pain stopped and she looked up.

Those pale hands were not hers, and her hair was certainly not normally blue.

She looked up and blinked.

It took her a moment to recognize the white haired girl in front of her. She seemed about Lana's height, but that didn't make seeing her face any easier.

That was her face.

But she had never had white hair.

She looked to herself and the other, at the changed pieces of a former whole.


	7. Fingertips

Cia was still, just barely breathing. The feel of Lana's hand on her skin, as soft and sweet as she was, made Cia calm. Her usual frantic heart beat slowly, and her eyes focused on the only other person in the room. Cia's mind did not race.

There was, after all, no one else worth thinking about. Not when Lana was so much better.

They were the same only in looks. They were polar opposites; it was hard to believe that they had once shared a body.

Lana's touch didn't feel like Cia's own, making it all the more welcome.


	8. Under Wraps

There were some days when the battles were so harsh and the soldiers cries so loud that she wanted to come clean. To just let the secret inside of her, hidden behind ancient Shiekah clothing and a growing number of bandages, out.

It took every bit of willpower that Zelda had to keep her secret hidden. Some days, after a battle ended, she wanted to run up and embrace Impa, to let her know that they needed to keep fighting for Hyrule. Yet as much as she wished otherwise, even Impa couldn't know; the Shiekah was already in enough danger.


End file.
